Stone Bird, Glass Cage
by AvidAuthor
Summary: "Riddle me this, Faith: if you can't see the bars, how will you ever know you're in a cage?" Set in Mirror's Edge Catalyst, with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

Faith was running when a bullet embedded itself in her flesh. Now she was dangling, her fingertips grasping the edge.

"Shit!" She gasped, praying that the comms would pick her up. "I need help! I've been shot!"

"Hold on, Faith!" Noah, his voice strangled. "Damn it, don't die! Icarus, where the hell are you?"

Faith gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the edge of the building.

Her right arm was hanging by her side, useless. The guard standing above smirked and lowered his gun, pressing it to her hand...and he went sailing over the edge.

Faith had never felt such happiness as when Icarus pulled her up.

"I've got Faith, Noah! She's-" Icarus swallowed thickly, pulling his hand away from her shoulder and gazing at the sticky blood coating it. "She's hurt. Bad."

A half conscious Faith and a panicked Icarus listened as Noah cursed violently.

"I'm sending reinforcements," the man said, and they heard frantic footsteps. "Icarus, find a hiding place and stay where you are!"

Icarus dragged them both to an alcove.

"Noah..." Faith whispered.

"You'll see him soon," Icarus murmured, stroking her hair gently. "I promise."

Faith sighed, closed her eyes, and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A Note: _Each chapter will be 200 hundred words. I'll be using prompts (The prompt for this chapter is Happiness. You can find them at artjournalist . com, 365 One Word Art Journal Prompts. I don't know if I'll write that many chapters yet)._**

 ** _This will eventually be a romance, but you'll have to wait and see what the pairing is._**


	2. Chapter 2

She regained consciousness right as Noah stitched the wound shut.

Faith cried out, her back arching. Fellow Runners raced up and pinned her down, blocking her view of the blood. She cursed like a sailor as Noah wrapped her shoulder.

"It's done, Faith!" He said gently. Grabbing her chin, Noah wiped the sweat and grime from her face with his sleeve. "It's done."

A bottle of water was pressed into her hand, and Nomad grinned at her, trying to mask his worry.

"Hey, beautiful!" He chirped, rubbing her arm. "How are you feeling?"

Faith coughed and wiped her mouth with her wrist.

"Like shit!" She said, punching him playfully. She immediately regretted this as pain overwhelmed her.

"Icarus is getting some painkillers," a pretty blonde named Nicole said, squeezing Faith's good shoulder. "He'll be back soon."

Faith shook her head.

"I don't want them!" She said quickly. "Save them for someone who needs it."

The runners still gathered around whistled and clapped, and Noah smiled at her.

"That's my girl." He stood. "Everyone give her some room."

They did so, murmuring worriedly amongst themselves.

Faith's head fell on to Nomad's shoulder.

"I hate guns," Faith whispered.

"I know," Noah sighed.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Beauty


	3. Chapter 3

Faith's head lulled to the side, her eyelids drooping. Icarus smiled triumphantly. Though they had failed to get her to take the pain medication, he had slipped some in her water when no one was looking.

Faith yawned and then opened her eyes wide, as if refusing to succumb. Noah glanced at Icarus, who was leaning against the wall casually.

"Get some rest, Faith," he said distractedly. "I'll come and check on you later."

He stood, pulled the raggedy curtains closed to block out that bothersome sunlight, and then started away. Icarus followed.

When they were far enough away, Noah spun on him.

"I understand you were trying to help," he said, crossing his arms. "But I don't approve."

Icarus threw up his hands.

"Come on!" He cried indignantly. "I've known Faith for a grand total of two weeks and I already know she'd never take medicine on her own!"

Noah unfolded his arms and began walking away.

"A runner never wants to be caught off guard, Icarus. _Especially_ not Faith," The man said irritably. "Next time, think before you act."

Icarus laughed at the unfairness of it all.

"I understand," Nomad said from the floor. "Noah's worried, that's all."

* * *

 **Prompt:** Sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Faith awoke with tears in her eyes. She had dreamed (she always dreamed) of her family. It hurt worse because they had been happy. Cat had been coloring, her mother and father been laughing...

Faith heard someone clear their throat and quickly swiped at her eyes before looking over at Noah.

"Did you slip me pain meds?" She asked angrily. "You did, didn't you?"

Noah was silent for a moment.

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Faith looked away for a moment, her eyes irritated.

Noah sighed irritably. "Listen...I've got something for you."

She looked back, and her eyes lost their angry gleam. A flower, small and fragile, trembling in Noah's palm.

"It's beautiful, Noah," She whispered, taking it gingerly. "Where'd you get it?"

Noah cleared his throat.

"Dogan sent it, along with his regards," he said, glaring at the flower like it had its senders face. "He said it was from his own personal garden. He...invites you to come see it."

Faith scowled.

"That bastard," she said loudly, crushing the delicate flower in her hand. "I hope he heard that."

 **"I did. Lovely as always, I see."**

Faith yanked her comms off.

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Garden_


End file.
